Portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones and tablet computer (tablet PC), have become increasingly popular for general use. A housing of the portable electronic device can be made of plastic or metal. In order to increase the durability and scratch resistance, a housing of the portable electronic device can be made of curved glass.